Gumdrop Stars
by FelixVanellope
Summary: Vanellope and Felix practise kissing. [From the movie, Wreck-it Ralph]


The first time, Vanellope had caught Felix by surprise.

Felix blinked, confused.

"Ah…. what did you say now?"

"Uh, kissing?" Vanellope repeated, voice teasing.

Felix gave the girl a strange look, then burst out laughing. He wiped his eyes with his yellow gloved hand, still chuckling to himself, whilst Vanellope's cheerful smile turned into disappointment. She folded her arms, looking embarrassed.

"What? What's wrong with kissing?" She demanded.

Felix ceased chuckling, realising that Vanellope had asked a serious question. He gave a small sigh, _kids_, he thought to himself. He bent down a little, patting her on the the shoulder, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You're too little to be thinking of kissing," he laughed.

"I'm not little!" She protested, glitching slightly. "You're almost my height, shorty pants."

Felix huffed a little, because it was true.

"Tell you what," he decided, not wanting to disappoint the kid, "I'll give you a kiss if that'll make ya happy. Alright?"

Vanellopes face lit up.

"Well what'ya waiting for!" She beamed up at him, eyes shut, waiting patiently with a bounce in her feet.

Felix leaned forward and pecked her on the forehead.

"There you go honey."

Felix pulled away and gave her a gentle smile, but the kid looked disappointed.

"That was it?" She snorted.

"That was it," He laughed nervously, patting her once more. "Now off you run, I got to get back to the game."

Somehow, he knew that wouldn't be the last of it.

* * *

Night had rolled in, and Litwak's Arcade closed for the night.

It had been a good long day at work. Felix stretched his arms, feeling his back ache from all the fixing he had done that day. The other citizens were already tiredly hopping away back to their apartments. Felix leaned over the edge of the building, seeing Ralph climbing out from the muddy pool.

"Good day huh!" Felix called down. Ralph flashed a grin and gave him a thumbs up. "Fancy coming over tonight?"

"Nah," Ralph yelled back. "I'm bust. See you tomorrow!"

Felix waved as he watched his friend stomp away, then went back to his penthouse.

"Mmmmm-Mm!"

He hummed happily, smelling the roast he had prepared for dinner wafting through the penthouse. He bounced over to the stove and pulled out the hot tray carefully. _A nice delicious meal, a perfect end to a good day at work,_ he thought to himself.

Then the bell rang.

Felix set the tray down, wondering if Ralph had changed his mind. Or perhaps it was a neighbour with a fresh slice of hot pie. Either way, he was always eager to have company to entertain so he hurried to open the door.

The door swung open, and his smile faded.

Two shy, bright green eyes were looking back at him

"Hey there, neighbour," Vanellope drawled with a cheerful smirk.

Felix felt his grin falter, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"H-hey there, Vanellope, what brings you here?"

The girl had her hands stuffed in her pocket, twirling on foot on the ground and glancing off to the side.

"We-e-e-e-ll," she began. "It's about that kiss…"

"I see," Felix laughed nervously. "Well, what about it?"

"Well, you know," Vanellope looked up at him expectantly. "It wasn't a _proper_ kiss. Like in the movies. Like a romantic kiss like how you and crazy woman used to kiss-"

"…You mean Sergeant Calhoun?"

"Yeah, her!" She nodded eagerly. "Kiss me like that!"

Felix reddened.

"That would be inappropriate."

"Who cares?" Vanellope sighed rebelliously.

"We hardly know each other!"

"We totally do!" She protested.

"People will say things…" Felix sighed, getting desperate.

"There's only two of us here!" Vanellope gave a mischievous smirk. "And I won't tell if you won't tell."

Felix gritted his teeth.

"Now look here, you're going to put a stop to all this nonsense," He said with a determined voice, pointing his finger at the ground to make his point. He began shutting the door, only to have Vanellope shoving herself in between the gap to wedge it open.

"It'll only take a second!" She tried to say convincingly. The top of them struggled over the door. "Let – me – in!"

Felix felt the door slam shut all of a sudden, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then realised that Vanellope had simply glitched into his apartment. He spun around on his heel, pressing his back against the door to retreat, but it was too late.

Before he knew it, Vanellope had pinned him down and was kissing him on the lips.

He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath tightly.

His entire body froze.

Finally, he felt the pressure ease off him, leaving a light damp patch on his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he blushed hard when he saw Vanellope wipe her lips with the back of her hand, looking confused. He nervously readjusted the cap on his head, unsure of whether to be angry or not.

"So that's _it_ huh," Vanellope sighed, drooping.

"Yes I… I suppose it is," Felix said hesistantly, wishing she'd leave him to be thoroughly confused on his own.

Instead, the girl moped her way to the couch and flopped onto it.

"That sucks!" She blurted, then looked over at Felix who was still frozen by the door. "Relax! I'm not gonna kiss you again," she ended up mumbling.

Felix felt slightly relieved, but apprehensive. He walked over to the settee, giving her a curious look.

"What on earth was all that about? Kid's these days, they get all sorts of ideas-" he began to muse to himself.

"I'm not a kid!" Vanellope huffed, folding her arms and glitching slightly as if to emphasize her point.

"Right, right," Felix quickly said. He rubbed his shoulder.

Finally the dark haired girl sighed and gave in. "It was something I saw, y'know? Two of my friends, when they kissed, it was like… _magical_," She waved her hands in the hair. "Little red hearts popped out, confetti, everything. I… I guess I just wanted to try that too."

"So… you decided to kiss me?" Felix raised an eyebrow.

"No, doofus. You're_ so_ not my first choice."

"Gee, thanks," he laughed.

"I tried it with Ralph first," She continued, then paused. "And a few others. But they all thought it was silly. And they all say the same thing. You're just a little kid, you're too young to be kissing," she said, mimicking their voices with a silly tone.

Felix gave her a sympathetic smile. "Shucks, you''ll get kissed one day, don't you worry about that little Miss."

"_Really_?" Vanellope asked, obviously not believing him.

"Kissing is a big deal you know," He said seriously. "It's between two people that love each other. In a special way."

"Like you and crazy lady-"

"-Sergeant Calhoun," Felix corrected, blushing.

"Like you and Sergeant crazy lady," Vanellope repeated.

Felix bit his lip, avoiding her eyes.

"I suppose, once upon a time," he sighed. "You're making me depressed," he tried to joke.

Vanellope hopped off the couch suddenly, causing Felix to take a step back instinctively.

"Teach me how to kiss then."

Felix swallowed thickly. "I – that's – It's not…"

"I don't care, it's just the two of us! And I promise I'll never tell anyone, ever!" She crossed her heart and put her hands together, looking up at him with those big green eyes.

Felix felt his heart skip a beat.

"We can just practise. Until I find someone else. Pleeeease?" Vanellope whined. "You don't want me to go around kissing the wrong people do you? Please? Please please please?"

"Alright, alright," Felix sweated, unable to say no to a little girl. "We can practise. _Just _kissing."

"Alright then." She brightened up, pleased to have gotten her way. "One last kiss for tonight?"

Felix nodded stiffly.

"A _proper_ kiss," she warned.

"Yes, yes," he agreed, wanting it all to be over quickly.

They stepped forward, albeit awkwardly, and Felix had no idea where to place his hands. Vanellope placed them onto his shirt, holding it lightly. He settled for her shoulders. "Heh," he said nervously, as they both tilted their heads the same way. "This way," he motioned, and they finally bumped their lips together.

Her eyes were closed. Felix softened a little, feeling his heart stop pounding, and let his eyes shut too. Finally, they pulled away and Vanellope flashed him a big grin.

"See you next time, partner!"

She hopped towards the door and glitched her way out, disappearing.

Felix stared at the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck with one gloved hand.

"Jimminy Jim," he breathed.

* * *

All things considered, Felix thought he had done a good job.

Vanellope got to practise kissing, and Felix was content that she was at least doing it with someone she could trust. He'd rather have _that_, than have Vanellope running around Litwak's arcade getting into all sorts of trouble.

And the kissing… had been pretty nice. No fireworks, like he had once shared with Sergeat Calhoun.

But they were still nice.

And he always made sure to keep his distance. Keep it brief. _Keep it secret_.

Kissing behind the candy trees, before bouncing out to meet up with Ralph. Or Kissing on the little choo choo train to the fix-it Felix game. Kissing in every nook and cranny where no one could find them, and boy, were they good at that, especially given their size.

But of course, it all had to go terribly wrong.

They were lying on top of the hill. Night time. The gum drop stars were out in the sky, and there was a pleasant warm breeze that smelled of sweet cinnamon and caramel in the air. Vanellope was curled under his arm on one side, arm draped over his body. He could feel his hat was about to fall off from the way he was lying down, but he was too comfy to move.

Vanellope didn't have to ask his permission to kiss anymore, so she rolled over a little and pecked him on the lips, flashing him a quirky little smile.

Felix planted another kiss back, and they played that game for a bit, toying with each other playfully.

Finally their lips connected properly.

_Boy_. Vanellope had sure gotten better at kissing from the first day they had tried.

Granted, Felix had never been a great kisser himself. The first time they had tried, it had been stiff and awkward. Vanellope didn't know how to move her lips, and Felix was far too scared to move his own. But now… now it was soft and melting. And Felix had discovered how well their lips meshed together, and often wondered if it was because they were the same size, or because they enjoyed kissing each other so much.

They parted momentarily for air, lips damp and tingling in the cold. They were quick to return to the warm kisses again. He raised his hand to cup the back of her head and bring her closer.

And that was where it all went wrong.

Vanellope shifted on top of him for a better angle, and her knee slid between his legs.

Oblivious, she continued to kiss him. Felix on the other hand, suddenly felt himself get very… _hot_. He stiffened as he felt her knee brush up against him in a very inappropriate area, _oh god_. Panic had not yet seeped into his fuzzy mind. His hand moved to grip her shoulder to push her gently off. To slow down. But Vanellope didn't understand the motion and simply kissed him with more passion.

Before he knew it, Felix was, well. You know. His heart began to race.

This was wrong, wrong, wrong.

Maybe if they changed position, _yes_. Felix could fix the situation. He pushed Vanellope off and rolled over to her instead, cap falling off in the process, then leaned down to kiss her, hoping she hadn't noticed anything. Needless to say, Vanellope was surprised at the sudden movement. It was exciting – they had never done anything like _this_ before.

Suddenly gaining enthusiasm, she gripped the front of his shirt and kissed him a little harder.

Felix groaned lightly. He was still… compromised, and the new position wasn't helping him either. In fact, it had probably made it worse. Bad idea. Not good. He opened his mouth to try to tell her to stop and give him a few seconds to regain himself, only to find a mouthful of tongue slide between his lips.

The new wetness came as a surprise to them both, and for a moment, Felix forgot about his problem.

Felix could feel her tongue sliding against his own. Intrusive. Warm. Hot. Welcome. He pushed her down and reciprocated, tongue delving into her mouth and eliciting a surprised breath of air. Her hands were creeping up around his shoulders until they were wrapped together. Felix shifted his hips.

No. No, no, no.

With much effort, he managed to break the wet kiss purposefully. Vanellope looked up at him, dazed. He breathed heavily as he wiped his mouth with the back of his glove, then flopped over to the patch of candy grass beside her.

"We can't do this anymore," he said breathily, staring up at the gum drop stars.


End file.
